The Ice Queen And I Are Mates
by Honestforyou
Summary: Two thousand years after seeing the Cullen's their in for a surprise and so is Bella what happened well you'll just have to read to find out
1. Oh Shit

**The Cullen's left. They left nearly two thousand years ago. When they left I fell in a depression yeah a depression. I wouldn't talk wouldn't eat nothing when Victoria I was ready. Yeah I was ready for whatever she gave me. She changed me but something happened when she did. My genetics changed I was a female but I had a male genital. Yes I Isabella Marie Swan have a dick. After Victoria changed me I found out that she wasn't actually mated with James but Alice. When she told me the story I was completely surprised. Victoria's reason for changing me is because she took pity on me. After seeing the world for the first time as a vampire I had complete control. Don't get me wrong I have killed countless humans and animals making my eyes orange. Years of traveling meeting the most oldest vampires there were Stefan and Vladimir. They creeped me out at first but then I got to know them they weren't so bad after awhile. Then somehow we were able to become great fiends with the Amazon coven. They taught us how to fight without our gifts and with our gift. We almost became members but both Victoria and I just wanted to roam we didn't want to be locked down in one spot. **

"I want to go back to Forks." **Victoria was shocked just as much as me. I just missed home. **

"Are you sure you want to go back they co-"

"I know and I'm ready what about you?"

"If your ready I'm ready."**We ran and ran I forgot about the fucking treaty line. I was able to get in a tree before Victoria. Victoria rolled her eyes as she smelled the wolves coming towards her. I stayed in the tree and watched because Victoria hasn't moved and wouldn't move. One of the wolves shifted Jacob. **

"LEECH!"

"Mutt."

"Why are you here haven't you already caused enough trouble?!"

"Nope."

"Call the Cullen's they should handle you." **I watched carefully no one detected me. I could see Victoria look at me extremely fast before a smirk grew oh no I know that smirk.**

"Can't handle me Jacob?"**Victoria smirked I silently laughed but that was cut off when Jacob started growling. **

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" **I silently laughed again but that was cut off when I heard the Cullen's running towards us. **"ANSWER ME LEECH!"

"The party is just getting started." **I smirked knowing fully well what Victoria meant. What surprised me was that Emmett and Jasper were holding hands and Edward and some girl had wedding bands on.**

"VICTORIA!"

"Surprise."

"Why are you here?"** Carlisle always trying to be the calm one. I shook my head smirking. **

"NO WHY DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Why you kill my best friend?!"

"Best friends don't leave without saying goodbye do they Alice?

"She's still my best friend."

"Whatever Alice."

"Why did you kill her?"

"Who says she's dead?"

"I saw it."

"Isabella come out come out where ever you are." **I rolled my eyes at Victoria before I jumped down in front her. **

"Cullen's Jacob."

"Well that answered my question." **I turned to the Cullen's and froze staring the Ice Queen's eye. Oh shit.**


	2. Personally

**Out of everybody in the world I had to mates with fucking a fucking Cullen. Don't get wrong Rosalie is sexy as hell but I don't like her hell what the fuck am I saying I love her no no that's just the mating pull. I shook my head and looked at Victoria she was smirking at me. I frowned then** **my eyes landed on the girl Edward arms were around I smirked. **

"It seems somebody has a new toy." **Victoria laughed my senses awakened my shield was active. I pulled Victoria to me and I felt that familiar tug in my stomach before I heard whimpering. I let go of Victoria and turned around. I shook my head. **"Tsk tsk tsk you shouldn't mess with a vampire if you don't know if they have a gift or not Jacob I recommend you get your...pack in check before I do."

"It won't happen again."

"Good now back to what I was saying new person-"

"MY NAME IS AMBER FU-"**My eyes were black before I knew it I had her against a tree hand around her throat**

"NEVER IN YOUR FUCKING EXISTANCE CUT ME OFF GOT IT?!" **She didn't say anything but she tried to get out of the choke hole I slammed her against the tree squeezing harder around her neck. I could hear growling and Edward trying to get her. I heard the crack making there way to her neck until she nodded. **

"I GOT IT!" **I smiled letting her go I turned around and toss her to the Cullen's **

"You have anger management problems."

"Says the women who nearly killed a girl because she was looking at you wrong."

"I should've killed that little twit." **I rolled my eyes. **

"Bells why are you here?"

"We're here because I missed home."

"WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS LE-"

"Jacob I recommend you don't talk that way to my mother."**This got a gasp reaction out of everybody **

"Do I really not seem like a good parents?"

"YOU KILLED H-"

"Wrong M-Alice I helped her."

"BY KI-"

"I know you saw how broken she was how she was depressed h-"

"Victoria stop."

"Not this time did you know when I found her she didn't even care if I killed her or not."**Rosalie eyes were pitch black**

"Edward said that you di-" **I growled knowing this wasn't going to end well **

"That started off wrong no what fucking happened was that Edward took me to the meadow so we could talk and told me I was a toy none of you loved me the only reason you guys were hanging around me was because it made you seem more human." **Everybody eyes were pitch black they were growling at Edward. **

"YOU SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE AROUND SOME STUPID LEECHES ANYMORE!"

"That sounds like something that the mutt would say."

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

"YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO PROTECT SHIT YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT ME TO TELL HER THAT WERE MATES!" **Oh shit it just got real. Victoria bust out laughing while everybody else was quiet. **

"Pay the fuck up."**I sighed going into my wallet handing her a hundred dollar bill **"Damn I'm good."

"So you think."

"I know I am."

"So you knew?" **My eyes snapped to Rosalie I shook my head **

"I didn't Victoria knew we made a bet turns out she was fucking right"

"I'm always right."

"Incorrect what abou-" **Victoria covered my mouth **

"You promise we wouldn't talk about that ever again." **I laughed I nodded**

"Okay I won't."

"It was nice seeing you again Bells maybe you can meet my family next time."

"You to Jake."

"Cullen's." **With that Jacob and his pack were gone. When I turned around all the women were staring at my crotch. I smirked.**

"Seems like they figured it out Bella." **I laughed **

"As much as I love this attention my eyes are up here." **Rosalie eyes were black when she looked up she licked her lips I wonder how her mouth would be around my dick. I shivered at the thought.**

"Is it umm functional?" **I smirked **

"You'll just have to find out." **Rosalie eyes went black. I looked at Victoria who was staring at Alice. I looked at Alice and she was looking at Victoria.**

"We should take this to our house." **Victoria smirked I never said where I was changed. I just laughed but followed them to their home. I sat down beside Victoria on the couch.** **I could smell my blood I smiled.**

"Why do we smell your blood from when you were human?" **Victoria and I looked at each other and laughed**

"You tell them."

"No you tell them."

"Okay fine I'll tell them." **Victoria rolled her eyes** "I got changed here hurts doesn't it to think she killed me here?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted every single one of you to feel some of my pain that I felt." **I smelled vampires heading this way. **"You have visitors?"

"Our cousins." **The door opened and in walks Tanya Kate and Irina Denali. I stood along with Victoria knowing what was about to happen. They stopped and looked at us. **

"Are you following us?"

"More like are you guys following us."

"Isabella never thought I'll see you again."

"Me either."

"You guys know each other?"

"Kate and Bella know each other...personally." **Tanya and Irina smirked**

"How?"

"We had sex multiple times." **I rolled my eyes**

"It was only once."

"I beg to differ we had sex for four days straight no breaks." **I shivered remembering that**

"From what Kate tells us she's rather... gifted in bed."** If I was human I would've been blushing hard. I looked at Rosalie her eyes were pitch black. I pulled her to me. **

"Seems like Rose has her now Kate."

"Yeah and she's all mine." **I could hear the venom in her voice before our lips were smashed together. I pulled her closer to me Rosalie jumped on me so her legs were wrapped around my waist. **

"Are they really going to have sex right here while we're watching?"

"Don't comment Kate." **My dick was hard and I couldn't bring myself to stop from touching her. I heard a throat clear I pulled back I knew my eyes were pitch black. I took deep breaths to calm myself I removed myself from Rose before I could do anything else.**


	3. 2 Can Play It That Game

"Thought to you to would fuck in front of everybody."** I shook my head**

"I'm not having sex with Rose anytime soon." **Maybe I should've said that when I was alone with Victoria**

"WHAT?! WHY?!" **I looked at Rose her eyes showed hurt as they flash black back to their golden color. I sighed grabbing her hand and kissing it.**

"Because Rose when we finally have sex we're going to make love not just fucking." **Rose smiled** "Plus I don't know you to much."

"You didn't know me." **I frowned looking at Kate**

"Because Kate we both just wanted to fuck neither one of us planned on seeing each other again." **Kate smiled**

"Very true."** I rolled my eyes knowing Kate was going to flirt the whole time. I looked at Victoria who was had her arm around Alice I smiled thinking maybe it was a good decision to come down here.** "So Bella when are-"

"No Kate." **She pouted**

"Your no fun." **Something snapped in me**

"Wasn't screaming that when I was making you cum." **I mumbled making Victoria bust out laugh with Rose yanking her hand from me and growling .**

"I wasn't the only one screaming." **I frowned**

"I only screamed once and that was only because you squeeze me to hard."

"You still screamed."** I rolled my eyes**

"Whatever."

"On further news Bella come on."** I looked at Victoria then stood up.**

"Where are you two going?" **I looked at Victoria**

"Were going to hunt."

"We'll go with you." **Rose and Alice stood up**

"Don't get mad at us when you see something you don't like." **Alice and Rose looked at each other having a silent conversation**.

"Okay." **Rose grabbed my hand as we passed Kate she only smirked at that action. I just shook my head. I let go of her hand and started running south.I stopped when we got near a town. We started walking casually to bar. When we walked in all eyes on us. I could smell their arousals. I started following Victoria when a man grabbed me making me sit on his lap. I heard Rose growl.**

"Pretty lady looking for a good time." **I glance at Victoria she nodded**

"Actually me and my friend would love to have a good time." **The man smirked**

"Good meet me outside in thirty." **I nodded getting off his lap and walked to the bathroom with Victoria Rose and Alice in tow. I pushed Rose making her hit the wall I kissed her.**

"Didn't I say don't get mad when you see something you don't like."

"Yes but-"

"No buts Rose that's just the beginning."** I pulled back and walked out the bathroom and the bar. The man was still there talking to his friends. We just walked past him and went outside.**

"Bella walk we don't want anyone to think he left with us."** I nodded following Victoria to a café across the street.**

"To get heat you have to order something so what would you like even if you won't eat or drink it?"

"Four coffee's please." **The waitress nodded and soon we had the coffee I paid and we watched the bar door.**

"Is th-" **I smiled watching the drunk man stumble out the door looking around for us.**

"Bingo." **Victoria and I got up and started walking across the street he spotted us and started walking towards us we just walked passed him into an ally where it was it was dark and isolated. I pushed him against the wall and smashed our lips together. I smelled his arousal. I felt Victoria wrap her arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I slid my hand in his pants he moaned.** "You want us?" **I started kissing his neck.**

"Fuck yes." **That's when Victoria and I switch spots. Victoria got on her knees and undid his belt. I went back to his mouth. He started sucking on my tongue. I'll admit he has some skills on him. He pulled back and threw his head back moaning. I looked down to see Victoria's mouth around him. I started kissing his neck then I bit him. He couldn't scream out because I had my hand covering his mouth. I pulled back from his neck letting Victoria get her turn. I looked over at Alice and Rose to see their eyes pitch black. I sighed then turned my attention back to Victoria and the man watching him drop dead. I picked him and we ran to a forest and set him on fire. Victoria put it out. We walked around the forest until I saw a buffalo. I jumped in the tree beside us. I watched the buffalo eat then jumped down on it sinking my neck inside its neck Victoria had the other side with both of us drinking from the buffalo at the same time it was drained rather quickly. We got off the buffalo to find neither Alice or Rose there so we just followed there scent back to the house. We both sighed before walking inside the house. The only people in the living room were Tanya, Kate, and Irina.**

"Your back." **Victoria and I groaned before siting down**.

"VICTORIA BELLA GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!"

"Well that's our call." **Victoria and I ran upstairs to Rose room I'm guessing sense her scent was more dominate or persistent.** **Rose and Alice were cuddling on the bed. I knew that was a normal thing they did from when I was human.**

"You didn't have to run off."

"We did we needed to talk."

"About?'

"You'll find out later on."

"Wh-"

"How was the buffalo?" **I looked at Victoria she only shook her head at Rose changing the subject. I wonder what the fuck her and Alice had to talk to us about? I wasn't going to let this go.**

"It was very tangy." **Victoria answer I was watching Rose and she was avoiding eye contact**. " Would you just tell her she's not going to let it go?!" **Rose shook her head.**

"No n-" I jumped up

"Fine two can play that game."** I really didn't want to pull this card but I was going to do it anyway.**


	4. Nothing Is Going To Happen

**AN:/ Sooo some people have a problem with the way I write I'm like um okay is that suppose to hurt me or something am I suppose to burn in a fire or something. Lol anyway there are extremely supportive people reading this so I thank you some of you may know me on wattpad as Honestforyou if you do hey long time no see. Of course your going to see tons of mistakes I don't really go back over my work so sorry I guess. Anyway I am going to take some of you guys advice about the bold I'll stop unless its needed. See you at the end of the chapter. **

I went downstairs to see Kate wearing a smirk on her face.

"Trouble in paradise?" I frowned I held out my hand

"Run with me?" Kate raised an eyebrow at me

"Sure." Kate sighed before squeezing my ass then grabbed my hand. I squealed before rolling my eyes opening the door for her. "Such a gentlewomen."

"Kate." I warned her before we took off.

Rose P.O.V

"She did not just do that." I said frowning watching from the window as Bella took off with Kate.

"I can't see anything." Victoria laughed

"Of course you can't she's blocking you remember she's a shield."

"I'm going after her." Before I could even try to do anything Victoria stopped me

"Don't."

"Why? SHE'S PROBABLY OUT FUCKING KATE!"

"No she's not."

"You don't k-"

"Bella might be crazy but she's not stupid."

"But K-"

"Trust me nothing is going to happen." I sighed still unsure if I should trust Victoria

"I-"

"If Victoria says nothing is going to happen nothing is going to happen she knows the new Bella better then anybody else."

"Okay." Victoria frowned

"Now what do you have to tell us?" Alice sighed taking Victoria's hand

"Once we all get to know each other better then we'll tell you." Victoria sighed

"Fine." I raised an eyebrow

"Your fine with it?" I asked Victoria gave me a small smile making me shiver

"If it would be something I should be worried about I would know the only reason Bella reacted the way she did was because she feels insecure."

"W-"

"That's something you to have to talk about." I sighed looking back out the window. It wasn't until another hour or so that I moved that was only because Victoria phone rung.

"Its Bella."

"WELL ANSWER IT!" Alice and I yelled. Victoria rolled her eyes before answering

'Bella.'

'I know your still in the room leave.'

'Be-'

'Leave the fucking room Victoria!" Well damn she was mad Victoria sighed before leaving the room and going leaving the house sitting on the ground.

'What's so important that I had to leave the room?'

'Just follow my scent.'

'Okay.' The line went dead Victoria looked up at me and shook her head before taking off. I was about to follow but Alice stopped me.

"Rose don't."

"Alice." I warned her but she only pulled me to the bed

"Let's just spend this time together and talk." I nodded

Bella P.O.V

I paced back and forth Kate rolled her eyes.

"Bella."

"No Kate I'm not sleeping with you."

"Then why am I here?"

"Your scent."

"Well damn I see how you feel now." I stopped and looked at Kate to see if she was serious. I shook my head and started pacing again.

"Its hard not to take you right here right now." I pulled Kate to me

"Then why won't you just fuck me already?" Kate whined

"Because I have a mate Kate."

"No one has to know." Now this just screamed desperate to me

"Kate no." Kate scoffed pushed me away then cross her arms across her chest. I shook my head and started pacing until I saw Victoria. "Finally." Victoria rolled her eyes

"What's so important?"

"Nothing but since we have our mates we need to get a our own place."

"Why not ju-"

"I don't feel comfortable there." Victoria sighed

"Fine but w-"

"I just need your help finding a good location where we can get it built."

"Umm okay."

"I found a few good places one is extremely isolated another one has like a lake on its property a-"

"I want to see that property." I smiled knowing she was going to say that I nodded before taking off. It took awhile before we got there but from the way Victoria was looking she fell in love with it.

"What do y-"

"This it is Marie." I rolled my eyes

"I'll call Tim and get everything set up."

"Okay Kate you coming back with me?"

"Yeah since someone won't sleep with me." I rolled my eyes watching them leave then after awhile I called Tim. I did eventually go back to the Cullen's house. I didn't even get a good footing in before Rose jumped on me and smashed our lips together. My friend twitched.

"I see someone's missed me." Rose nodded

"So much." I laughed at Rose affection

"Never thought you would be much for affection Rose." Rose jumped down off of me

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Bella and there's a lot I don't know about you."

"Never heard any truer words."

"Sooo um."

"Let me take you out Saturday?" Rose eyes seemed to lighten up

"Yes." Rose smiled pecking my lips

"Great."

**AN:/ Okay of course I wasn't going to let Bella sleep with Kate that would be soo wrong? Or would it? Anyway what did you think of the chapter? I really hate those hate comments so stop them. I'M OUT! (For Now)**


	5. I'll think about it

**Just in case you guy know I'm sick I have been for the passed week and 2 days. I'll just explain at the end of the chapter. **

I heard a throat clear. I was going to ignore them but Rose pulled away growling. I was confusing as to why she was growling maybe it was because I smelled like Kate. Oops! My bad but then I noticed she was looking behind me eyes pitch black. I turned around and smiled.

"TIM!" I yelled hugging him. Tim laughed at my excitement.

"BELLA!" Tim yelled at the same voice I had. I frowned when I saw who was beside him. I wrapped my arms around Rose.

"Veronica." I said with my voice was extremely harsh if I do say so myself. Veronica scoffed making my frown deepened.

"Isabella." Veronica said making Tim flinched. I just glared at her.

"Tim why is she here?" I said looking at Tim. Tim looked away.

"We're dating." Veronica answered. I frowned looking at Tim. Tim wasn't looking at me. Victoria decided to come out now. I'm just glaring at Veronica as she smirked at me.

"TIM...woah V-Ve-Ver-Veronica?!" Victoria asked just as surprised as me. Victoria looked at me. I could tell out of my peripheral vision.

"Okay can someone tell us what's going on?!" Rose snapped pushing me off her. I just continue to glare at Veronica. Victoria moved in front of me blocking my view of Veronica.

"Move Victoria." I said trying to get around her.

"No." Victoria said stubbornly.

"Move." I said just as stubborn.

"N-" Victoria started but Alice cut her off.

"Your Bella's ex wife." Alice said making me freeze. Victoria seemed to do the same as me.

"And you are?" Veronica asked Alice. Victoria moved so I glanced at Veronica before looking at Rose to see her glaring at Veronica.

"She's my mate Veronica that's all you need to know." Victoria said I moved beside Rose. Rose slapped my ass. I yelped.

"No touching my ass!" I whined Rose stuck out her tongue. "You better stick that tongue back in your mouth before it becomes occupied." I warned Rose. She didn't put it back immediately she licked my neck before she stuck it back in her mouth.

"Oh come on Victoria we both know I was doing the right thing by killing t-" Veronica crossed the line by saying what she was going to say. I growled I was three seconds from her face when Victoria caught me from doing anything.

"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" I yelled trying to get myself to Veronica face so I could beat her to the ground.

"BELLA STOP! GOD DAMNIT STOP!" Victoria yelled. I stopped pushed off of Victoria walking towards the door.

"NO SOMEBODY IS GOING TO GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ANSWERS!" Rose yelled I glared at her.

"Ro-" I cut Victoria off

"No she wants to know I'll tell her I married this bitch-"

"No need for names." Tim said calmly

"Tim shut up." Victoria said

"Anyway we got married 2075 we were happy and so I fucking thought this bitch cheated on me with twenty different women and all of which I was friends with then on top of that I got her pregnant." I stopped and looked away holding in tears that I knew would never fall. " I wanted my baby I wanted it I wanted to call our even if she did cheat. I looked over it just because she was pregnant. So I left for a couple hours to go hunt I come back and this bitch was delivering our baby. She didn't know I was there yet so I watched. I watched her kill my baby. I watched as she stabbed and burned my child. I didn't come out until she put out the fire. I asked what are you doing? She responded with just killed a guy no biggie. So I acted like I didn't watch her murder our child. It wasn't until a couple of days that I brought our baby up. I was rubbing her stomach saying I can't wait until you deliver. She froze stiffing up. I asked her what's wrong? She just confessed. I left and came back with divorce papers that was the last time I saw her. This is the first time I seen her in two thousand years." I finished I knew my eyes were black. Rose slowly walked to me wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered in my ear.

"No I'm sorry." I said moving away from Rose. Rose was confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I know what happened." I said bluntly Rose didn't get it at first then it clicked.

"W-Wh-Who told you?" Rose asked

"I did." Kate said coming out the house "Hello Veronica."

"Katherine my looking as good as ever." Veronica said darting her eyes across Kate's body.

"I didn't know you were married to Bella." Kate said moving closer to Victoria and Alice rather than Rose and I.

"Wasn't one of my finest moments." Veronica said Kate snorted

"No offense when I say this Rose but Veronica your out your mind if you say being married to Bella wasn't one of your finest moments I know the sex was good I would've married her for the sex no offense." Kate said. If I were human I would've been a beet tomato.

"None taken." Rose and I said.

"Sorry about spilling the past to her I thought she knew that was on me." Kate said taking Rose by surprise. I smiled bringing Kate in a hug.

"Thank you." I said pulling back Kate smiled at me.

"No problem really." Kate frowned looking at Veronica "I have a confession." We all looked at Kate and she looked at Veronica.

"Veronica and I are mates." Kate said frowning at Veronica.

"Oh don't be such a bitch Katherine." Veronica said. Kate glanced at me I gave her a shrugged.

"Sorry Kate." I said kissing Rose neck "But what I do know if you don't know already she has this spot on her ne-" I stopped because Rose pulled away from me "Oh come on Rose."

"Why would you even- you know what I'm going to my room and don't come up until you learn how to apologize." Rose said making me sigh I watched her go in the house.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Alice said. I gave Alice a suspicious eye as she followed Rose in the house.

"You two don't know do you?" Kate said giving us a glance. I frowned.

"Know what?" I asked for both Victoria and me. Kate shook her head.

"I've already said to much but I would ask them about it." Kate said I looked at Victoria then at Tim.

"Tim I'm sure Kate can introduce you to the family? I'll show you where the place is after we handle this." I asked Kate but yet told Tim.

"Yes I'll make introductions." Kate said. Tim gave me a smile before we ran up to Rose room. I knocked on the door.

"Learned how to apologize yet?!" Rose yelled. I make a psh sound before walking in the room. "BE-" I slammed the door shut making her stop yelling.

"NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO? AND ODON'T YOU DARE SAY BECASUE I KNOW ITS SOMETHING!" I yelled eyes pitched black.

"I told you Rose." Alice said standing up

"Al-"Victoria interrupted Rose this time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Victoria yelled making both Rose and Alice flinched. Alice looked at Rose and sighed.

"After we left and we split from Emmett and Jasper Alice and I started sleeping together." Rose rubbed Alice hand. I looked at Victoria she looked at me. "We stopped after we saw you two but we talked when you two were hunting. We want to be together but not together like you and I Bella or Alice and Victoria." Rose said looking at me.

"What do you mean by together then?" Victoria asked them. I nodded silently agreeing with her.

"We want to have sex." Rosalie answered

"Together?!" I screeched at Rose and Alice.

"Well yes but we want all of us to have sex together to and you two have sex wh-" Victoria stopped Rose.

"Like 'swingers'?" Victoria asked Alice and Rose. I frowned I don't like the sound of sharing Rose.

"Yes." They answered at the same time. I huffed looking at Victoria she had an unreadable face.

"So what do you guys think?" Alice asked I was frowning and that was clear as day. Victoria looked at me.

"Sure I'm in." Victoria said looking at me. I started walking towards the window. Tim was smoking a cigarette. I shook my head.

"Bella baby what do you say?" Rose asked me. I sighed lifting the window. I looked at her then shrugged.

"I'll think about it." I got one foot out before Rose asked me another question.

"Wh-" I stopped her before she could do or say anymore.

"I'll be back Rose I just need to think." I climbed out the window and closed it before I jumped down. "Follow me Tim." I said before taking off not knowing if I should say yes or say no. I would benefit by sleeping with Alice but that wasn't something I wanted to be completely honest. If I would sleep with anybody again it would be Kate but I'm sure I wouldn't do that unless something happens between Rose and I.

**AN:/ First and foremost a swingers are couples who meet with other couples for the purpose of having sex. This can range from just watching each other having sex with their own partner in the same room to having full intercourse with the other persons partner in separate rooms to a dozen people in a pile all having sex together. Secondly its up to you guys to decide if they are going to be swinging or not. So yes or. I'll be watching my reviews and tally them up and you'll find put whatever happens next chapter. Third yes I'm sick and why am I in school and I cough I hear EBOLA! Like on everything that's nothing to be playing with people are so immature. Fourth the love is so great. Thanks people. Final thing the more comments other then answers for the swinger thing I might give you guys a surprise. I'M OUT (For Now)!**


	6. Bipolar Mate

I stopped running once Tim and I were on the peace of land.

"We want a house here." I said watching Tim as he touched the ground. Tim rubbed the dirt and smiled. I looked around to see birds flying.

"Its prefect now tell me what's wrong?" Tim said making my head snap to him.

"N-" Tim stopped me.

"Isabella remember how we met?" Tim asked pulling me to the ground. I sighed.

"Yeah I remember feeling so weak." I responded looking at my hands.

"Do you remember why I saved you?" Tim asked I smiled looking at Tim.

"You told me that I looked like I had potential and I shouldn't doubt myself." I answered

"What did I save you from?" Tim asked I looked away

"From myself." I said sadly Tim turned my head making me look at him.

"And what did I become?" Tim asked I smiled.

"You became my step father." I said

"Correct and why is that?" Tim asked

"Because you act like one and you showed me how a father is suppose to treat his daughter." I said

"So now tell me what's wrong?" Tim said making me sigh.

"Rose my mate wants to be swingers with Alice Victoria's mate." I said

"So she want want's you two to have sex with Victoria and Alice?" Tim asked I sighed nodding

"Basically."

"Yet you don't want that?" Tim asked I shook my head.

"No I don't want to share Rose at all." I said frowning making Tim laugh.

"Then tell her that Bella make her choose." I smiled standing up.

"Your right Tim." I said Tim rolled his eyes.

"I know I am now lets go back so I can decide how I'm going to design the house." Tim said. I nodded before taking off back to the Cullen's house. Tim went through the front door as I jumped to Rose window which was open. Rose was sitting on the bed by herself.

"Y-" I stopped her.

"I need you to decided between me or Alice." I said making Rose sit up.

"Alice said you would say this." Rose said.

"Y-" Rose stopped me before I could say anything.

"Don't make me choose." Rose said I shook my head.

"I have to." I said sadden Rose looked away.

"Then I choose...Alice." Rose said that broke my heart in a million pieces. I straighten my demeanor. I'm sure my face was cold and distant because she flinched. I walked to her window and said.

"I hope you guys are going to be happy together then." I closed the window and jumped down. I just took off and ran. I cried even though my tears would never fall. I finally stopped when I felt someone following me. "Vic-Kate why are you following me?" I asked surprised

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?" Kate asked I shook my head.

"No how could she choose her sister over me?!" I cried on Kate's shoulder.

"I don't know Bella but you need to let out all your pain and hurt." I moved my head from Kate's shoulder. I glanced down at her lips then licked mine. I shook my head. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I stepped back from Kate. Kate growled before bringing my lips to hers. Dear God help me find the strength to push away. I couldn't it just felt to damn good. My hips bucked when Kate started sucking on my tongue. When I felt Kate's hand trying to lift my shirt I found the strength to push away. Kate looked hurt by my action. "You really don't want to sleep with me?" Kate asked. I sighed.

"I do. God knows I do." I said looking at Kate. "But I just can't." I finished making Kate frowned.

"Why?" Kate asked. That was a good question. That I really didn't have a answer to. "You would rather sit and watch Rose flaunt over Alice then sleeping with me?" Kate said. I licked my lips.

Rose P.O.V

"You choose me?" Alice asked me I nodded.

"Yes." I said Alice frowned

"Why?" Alice asked making me frown.

"Because Alice you know I love you." I said glancing at Victoria as she walked to the window.

"You have no idea where Bella went?" Victoria asked interrupting Alice and I conversation. I shook my head.

"No she just left after saying I hope you are happy together." I said looking back at Alice.

"Kate left to." Our heads snapped to a new voice. Veronica I frowned at her.

"They left together?" Victoria asked

"No Bella left first then Kate." Alice answered

"I'm sure Kate went after Bella to sleep with her." Veronica stated. I had to hold in a growl thinking of Kate touching Bella._ My Bella_.

"Rose no." Alice warned I gave her a confused look "You were about to do something really stupid so whatever your planning it doesn't end good." Alice finish making me frown.

"Victoria how's Bella been beside the fact of recent events?" Veronica asked. I had to hold in another growl. I was getting a bad vibe from her.

"She tried to end her vampire life but Tim saved her from doing that. He became like a vampire father or somewhat of that nature. After getting back to herself she just went on a sexual rampage so I guess she's been fine." Victoria k answered.

"I never saw that." Alice said sadden. My heart broke in pieces hearing that Bella wanted to end her life. I gasped as heat filled my body. "Rose we'll leave you alone while your going through...that." Alice said I bit my lip compressing a moan.

Bella P.O.V

I don't really remember how Kate and I ended up naked but I'm glad I didn't because I didn't want to regret this. I brought my lips to Kate's. It was slow and passionate. Like people who are in love with each other would kiss. I wouldn't say I was in love with Kate because I didn't know her. But apart of my brain was saying you don't have to know her to fall in love with her. I pulled back from the kiss and just stared at her.

"Bella?" Kate said. I looked in Kate's eyes and said.

"Yeah?" I brushed a piece of hair out of Kate's face.

"We...don't have to do this I me-" I cut Kate off with my lips then pulled back.

"If I didn't want it Kate I wouldn't be naked." I said Kate gave me a smile. I moved down her body giving her soft kisses down her chest until I reach her breast. I took her white breast in my mouth and sucked. Kate let out a moan. I let my hand tease her core while my mouth worked on her breast.

"Bella." Kate growled I knew she didn't like being teased but I was going to do it anyway. I switched breast and slowly slide a finger down Kate's wet pussy earning another growl from Kate.

"We didn't expect to see you too like this." I looked up to see Victoria, Alice, and Veronica. I sighed moving off of Kate grabbing our clothes. I quickly put on my clothes not really caring being caught.

"Was there a reason you guys interrupted?" I asked irritated. I just wanted to fuck damn.

"You do know Ro-" I cut off Alice

"She isn't my responsibility anymore Alice!" I said starting to get pissed off

"Woah woah woah Bella calm the fuck down." Victoria said I frowned

"Man fuck you." I said Victoria looked hurt and taken back

"Bella you don't mean that." Alice said holding Victoria. Before I could say anything Veronica stopped me.

"How about we just go back to your house Alice?" Veronica asked Kate leaned on me.

"Yeah sure." Alice said taking off with Victoria. I looked down at my hands seeing Kate and Veronica take them I her making me smile before we took off to the house. They let go of my hand when we were at the door. As soon as my foot hit the doorstep a fist connected with my jaw. I felt myself fly and hit a tree. My jaw was clenched. I looked at my prey to see it was Rose.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled eyes were most likely pitch black.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO SLEEP WITH KATE!" Rose tried to attack me again. I just puled her to me.

"Sound to me if someone's jealous." I taunted Rose elbowed me in the balls. I let go of her and falling to my knees. I held my balls. Silently cussing her out.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Rose yelled I was taken back since she was the one who didn't want to be with me. I frowned and stood up.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED ALICE SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO SLEEP WITH KATE AND YOUR DOING WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!" I yelled at Rose. Rose tied to hit me but I dodge her punch. I dragged her to the bedroom I closed the door locking it then tossed her to the bed. I moved to get on top of her. "What's your problem?" I asked kissing her neck making her body twitch.

"I..Bella...I just don't like Kate around you touching you and I really don't like how you were going to sleep with her." Kate said making me stop my worshipping her body.

"So you can fuck Alice but I can't fuck Kate?" I asked slowly moving off her but she pulled me back to her.

"I made a mistake Bella it you only you." Rose whispered I smirked kissing her neck

"I have a bipolar mate." I said making Rose push me off her I laughed.

"I need to make a confession." Rose said making me stop laughing

"That is?" I said getting back on Rose. My hand slid under her shirt rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"I was jealous." Rose said I chuckled in Rose neck.

"I already knew that but I'm more focused on is getting my dick...wet." I whispered in Rose ear making her shiver.

"Bella you said we were going to wait." Rose said I groaned moving off her.

"Such a mood killer." I said

**AN:/ Yasss I finally updated I was going to update yesterday but I took my sick self to a party because I was feeling better but once I left I was like DAMN! Should've stayed have stayed home. Anyway the no swinging out voted the singing so you see your results anyway so liked it. Oh and I don't know who but there is a guess who's telling me to kill myself soooo how about I tell you a secret...get da fuck away man. Telling someone to kill their selves only means you have issues so I'm going to take your advice as a compliment. I'm going to say you said that because I'm to awesome to live. I'M OUT (For Now)**


	7. Quick And Easy

"I am not." Rose said. I sighed sitting up on the bed.

"Whatever Rose." I said really not caring anymore.

"Don't whatever me Isabella." Rose hissed. I stood up only to be pulled down.

"Rose." I said

"Bella look at me." Rose asked I looked at her "I know...we both want too have sex but not yet." Rose said

"I know." I said looking down at Rose cleavage. My head starts to going to images of what I would do to her.

"Bella." I could hear Rose warn me I looked up at her. I could smell her arousal. I growled which came from deep within my chest. I moved on top of Rose and bucked my hips forward. I heard a moan escape from Rose mouth. Before I could do anything she was gone. I looked at where she was and growled. "Bella no!" Rose yelled opening the window. I just stayed where I was because some part of me was saying were not ready. Were not ready. I just followed that thought.

"Okay." I said

"Good now can we talk?" Rose asked me I nodded watching Rose walk to me.

"What about?" I asked

"I umm I think I was so infatuated with the fact Alice and I were together and in love that I couldn't let it go." Rose said pausing

"Do you think your ready to let it go now?" I asked

"For you...yes." Rose said pausing again "As long as you can give up Kate." Rose said. Oh Shit! This was an ultimatum. I was quiet.

"And by give up Kate you mean?" I asked playing stupid

"No sex or intimate relationship Bella." Rose said I sighed. I bit my lip thinking.

"Okay." I said giving in knowing I wasn't going to win anyway. "I'll give up Kate and you'll give up Alice." I said making sure I added Alice.

"Deal." Rose said before meeting my lips I wasn't even going to try deepened the kiss because deepening it would mean I was going to fuck the shit out of her. So I followed my right mind and pulled back. I looked in Rose eyes to see them half relief and half sadness at my actions. "Thank you." Rose whispered I gave her a smile and kissed her

"Votre bébé bienvenu," I said she seemed to freeze.

"You know French?" Rose asked surprised

"Yes and many more languages. You'll find out later which ones." I said wearing a smirk.

"BELLA!" I heard Tim yell. I pecked Rose lips before going downstairs to see Tim glaring Edward.

"Yes?" I responded

"Would you tell this idiotic imbecile to shut the fuck up?!" Tim said I sighed

"Why do I have to do anything tell his mate to?" I complained

"Because I would love to watch this man get demolished by Edward." Amber responded I smirked

"How much you want to bet that Edward is going to lose?" I asked

"Five grand sounds nice to you?" Amber asked

"Perfect so its a bet?" I said holding out my hand

"Amber I wo-"Amber shook my hand causing Alice to stop.

"Take it outside." Carlisle said. I smirked dragging Tim outside.

"You ready big man?" I asked him

"Yes." Tim responded that was one thing about Tim when was about to fight he kept thing short and sweet. Emmett somehow had a bell in his hand and rung it. I watched as Edward made the first leap at Tim who dodged it. Tim turned around just in time to dodge another attack from Edward. Tim watched Edward until Edward was on his feet. Edward huffed making me smirk. I blocked Tim's mind making sure Edward wouldn't be able to see what Tim was about to do. Tim foot landed on the side of Edwards head knocking it clean off his body.

"EDWARD!" Amber screeched running to Edwards detached body.

"Told you." I said smugly "You can give my money to Victoria." I said before looking over Tim. I knew Edward didn't touch him but Tim was like a father to me so I had to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Isabella go to your mate." Tim said. I sighed before walking to Rose. I held out my hand.

"I wanted to show you something ?" I asked

"Sure." Rose asked I picked her up and started running to where Victoria and I were going to build the house. I place Rose on her feet.

"I could've ran." Rose said wearing a smirk. I smiled pulling her to me.

"I know but I wanted to hold you while I ran." I said wearing that same smirk that Rose had. I pecked her lips before saying. "This where Victoria and I are building our house beautiful site isn't it?' I asked Rose gasped actually paying attention at the cinerary.

"Bella baby this is beautiful." Rose said walking with me following along her.

"I know right. I umm stumbled on this when you wouldn't tell me your secret." I said making Rose freeze mid step.

"With Kate?" Rose asked looking at me. I sighed nodding. Rose sighed.

"Yes." I said it was short but it did give the answer she needed though.

"Bella just don't-" I stopped Rose pulling her to me.

"I'm not going to break our promise Rose as long as you do the same. Your my mate Rose I can't really cheat on you but if or when I try I know it would've hurt me more then you." I said brushing a piece of hair out of Rose face.

"I know Bella." Rose whispered. I leaned down to meet Rose's lips. It wasn't the perfect place for a romantic kiss but it felt perfect. Just when I was about to pulled back. I felt her hand on the back of my neck colliding our lips once more deepening the kiss. I moaned grabbing Rose hips.

"Rose." I moaned into her mouth. I had to control myself so I pushed her off me. "I was going to lose control Rose." I said breathing in and out trying to calm myself.

"Maybe I didn't want you to." Rose whispered making me shiver in arousal.

"Rose." I growled

"Okay sorry." Rose said with a smirk she was really testing my self control. I was not having that.


	8. Maybe Or Maybe Not Rape

I didn't pounce nor did I do a thing intimate. I started wearing a smirk that Rose once had on her face. When I turned around to take off Rose said.

"Aren't you forgetting something." Rose said. Something told me not to turn around but I didn't follow my right mind. I turned around and growled seeing Rose naked body. Rose had curves that'll make you think it was a rollercoaster. I licked my lips when I noticed juices were running down her leg. "I really need help with this problem baby." Rose said walking to me very seductively. I gulped smelling Rose arousal. Rose dragged a finger down my chest. I shivered my thoughts running wild.

"Rose." I tried warning her. Rose just started kissing my neck.

"I can't wait until I feel you inside of me." Rose whispered in my ear. I growled because Rose was really playing with fire and didn't know the consequences of her actions. I knew my eyes were black. Just like I knew I had a hard on.

"Rose." I said again before Rose brushed her lips against mine. I licked my lips right before Rose smashed our lips together. I moaned into the kiss as Rose bite down on my tongue. I know that was suppose to hurt but I was to horny to care. I pulled Rose closer letting her feel my hard on.

"Bella...baby." Rose moaned out when I started sucking on her neck were her pulse was. I bit down but not enough to claim her as mine. I let go of Rose and ran. I chuckled to myself thinking I bet you won't test my test control this time. It wasn't until I was in the shower of the Rose's bathroom that I actually stopped and thought of my actions. I shrugged and thought oh well. I bet our first time would be rough. Not slow and love making like I would prefer it. The curtain for the shower flew open. I nearly screamed if I didn't see Rose.

"Hey...um baby." I said clearing my throat. Rose stepping in the shower and closed the curtains. Rose turned to me and pushed me against the shower wall. I was caught off guard. "Ro-" Rose cut me off by forcibly kissing my lips. I couldn't say that I didn't like it or didn't welcome it because I really did. I was actually aroused quicker then I was earlier. "Rose." I moaned against her lips. It seemed like she was in a trance because she just ignored me. I sure her beast had taken over. Our kissing started to get heavy. I couldn't even touch her because she had full control. No matter how much I tried getting a good angle so I can fuck the shit out of her I couldn't. When I almost had it she squeeze my balls making me whimper out in pain. Rose beast didn't seem to care that I was in pain. Rose start kissing my neck before she jumped my waist. This is exactly what I though our first time would be like. Not how I wanted it to be. I didn't like being the submissive one during sex because it made me feel weak. I moaned out as I felt Rose wrap her hand around my pulsing dick and glide it inside her wet pussy. I couldn't even put my hands on her hips because they only got smacked away. I swallowed before I felt Rose teeth sink into my neck. I whimpered thinking this wasn't how I wasn't us to mark each like. I wanted to mark each other while we were making love not just fucking each other. I groaned when her teeth pulled out. I didn't feel her tighten around me nor did I feel myself throb inside her because I was to focus on the sensation of her marking me and claiming me as her's. Rose jumped off me and gave me a rough kiss before leaving me in the shower. I was shocked. I felt so used. Like seriously she just fucked me and left the fuck they do that at. I felt drained to be honest. I turned off the shower and went got in her bed. Rose wasn't in the room when I got out the shower. I frowned getting in the bed and facing a wall rather then then towards the door. Even though I couldn't actually sleep I closed my eyes. I could feel Rose presents in the room after a while. I felt the covers being lift up and her getting in the bed. I knew she was trying to wrap her arms around my waist because I felt her arm above my side before it pressed on me. I moved it and moved away form her. She tried it again and once again I moved.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rose asked pleadingly I sighed sitting up. I ignored her and grabbed my boxers. "You smell different." Rose stated I continued to ignore her as I put on a sports bra on. "Bella what did I do?" Rose asked it wasn't pleading like her last two comments this was more demanding. I walked out the room and went downstairs. As soon as my I stepped foot in the living and heard.

"CONGRAULATIONS!" The Cullen's yelled. I just growled and sat down next to Victoria.

"I told you Alice she wasn't able to touch Rose while it happened." Victoria stated I just continued to frown.

"While what happen?" My eyes snapped to the stairs my frown deepened. Rose looking confused hurt concern and rejected. Everybody looked at me I looked away. Victoria clearing her throat and said

"You umm marked Bella and may or may not have raped her in the process." Victoria said nervously. Rose eyes went wide as her eyes landed on me.

"Bella baby I-" I cut her off with a growl. I was beyond pissed.

AN:/ Its been forever right I know. I won't be updated Mine until tomorrow. I had a birthday last Wednesday Yaaaasss. Anyway I did that sex scene on purpose if your wondering. I promise I'm not going to rush the next chapter. Umm what do you guys think? Give me your thought. I'M OUT (For Now)


	9. Agony

"I didn't know Bella!' Rose pleaded

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T YOU LET THE LUST AND THE WANT CONTROL YOU RATHER THEN WAITING!" I yell making Rose jump.

"Sounds like rape to me." Kate muttered

"Shut it Kate." Rose snapped before flashing before me. "Bella baby please talk to me." Rose begs squatting in front of me. I looked away from her.

"Rose she'll talk to when she's ready until then I recommend you go think of your actions." Victoria says. I could see feel Rose battling within herself to go or not. In the end she left followed behind Esme and Alice. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned into my mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be f-" Victoria cut me off

"Don't you dare lie to me." Victoria snapped. I let out a sigh before rubbing my arms.

"I just feel use like I'm just a toy." I say biting my lip.

"I could treat you better Bella." Kate says. My eyes snapped on her and Veronica. I leaned into Victoria and shook my head giving Kate a small smile.

"I'm sure you would but I made a promise which I intend on keeping even though she did what she did." I says shaking at the end.

"I honestly don't see the point of you staying with her if she's hurting you Bella." Rose says

"What's done is done Kate just leave it please?' I begged

"Fine." Kate reluctantly says before getting up and dragging Veronica with her.

"You'll be fine." Victoria says rubbing my arm while pulling me closer to her.

"Damn right she'll be fine. She's a fighter." Tim says making me laugh. "But was it good?" Tim adds. It got quiet. I bit my lip before I shrugged.

"I couldn't really do anything so I guess it was okay." I say

"So when she came in the bathroom was it l-" A throat being cleared made Emmett stop. All of us looked towards the door to see Esme, Alice, and Rose.

"H-Ho-How long have you three been standing there dear?" Carlisle ask

"Since Tim ask Bella was it good." Esme responded

"C-Ca-Can I talk to you alone Bella? I promise I won't do anything just...please." Rose begged. I looked at my hands before biting my lip. I felt a hand on my chin making me look up. I saw Tim.

"Sweetheart go talk to her it'll give you a chance to tell her how she made you feel." Tim says . I nodded before looking up at Rose who looked nervous and regretful. I stood up and walked upstairs to the room. I sat on the bed and waited.

Rose P.O.V

After awhile I didn't hear come on or anything but everybody was looking at me expectantly. I bit my lip and ask

"Was I suppose to follow?"

"DUH!" Everybody yelled. I nodded before I flashed in my room.

"It took you long enough." Bella says sitting down on the bed looking up at me. I was frozen in the doorway because I didn't know what to do. "First you can close the door and then you can tell me why you let your beast take over." Bella says. I gulped before slowly closing the door. I slowly walked to

"I wasn't trying to let her out Bella. I just started thinking of what our first time would be like I didn't even realize she was on the verge of losing it. I'm so so so sorry Bella. I'll do anything to make this right please just tell me." I begged on my knees in front of Bella. I grabbed ahold of her hands. I sighed in relief that she hadn't pulled her hands away.

"I'm moving out-" I cut Bella off

"WHAT?! N-" Bella cut me off

"If you want to make this better shut up!" Bella yelled. To be honest it was a turn on I shivered before nodding . "I'm moving out this house and room. I don't want any kind of contact until I come to you do you understand?" Bella say. I looked down nodding.

"Yes." I say

"While I'm gone don't go back on your promise and don't try killing yourself because I'm going to need you when I come back to you." Bella says. Every word that she said broke my heart into pieces, but I did this myself. So, I had to face my consequences.

"Okay but can I get a-" Bella cut me off by bringing me to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist before she kissed me. It was soft delicate caring and loving. I wasn't going to push my limit. So, I let her pace it. Bella let go of me and I did the same to her. I watched Bella get off the bed and leave. I didn't feel immediately sadden it was after at least thirty seconds that I screamed out in agony. I was able to get on the bed. I pressed the pillow to my mouth and screamed in it. I felt a pair of arm pull me to them as I cried and scream.

"Ssssshhh it'll be okay sweetheart she'll be back." I heard Victoria whisper but I was to focused on my pain to even listen to her.


	10. Tick Tock

Rose P.O.V

One Month Apart

All I did was cry, think, hunt, and wait. I needed my Bella back but I knew this was probably just the beginning. My heart was yarning for my mate but I couldn't do anything. I had to keep my promise. I didn't want to make anything worst then it already is. I got back in my bed and cried.

2 Months Apart

I was told, I'm like a zombie unaware of anything. I didn't hurt myself because no one trusted me by myself so Emmett brought things from his hunt and brought them to the house. Time was going by so slow it was like a grandfather clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Victoria eyes sadden when she saw me. I wonder if this is what it feels like if your mate dies. Just thinking of that made me scream out again.

"Bella come back." I whimpered out before I felt a familiar pair of arms around my waist.

"She'll be back when she thinks it's time." I heard Victoria say

3 Months Apart

Tim just got done with Victoria and Bella's house about a week ago. Victoria wanted to have the furniture in the house before she decided to have a dinner. I sighed putting on my jacket. I didn't want to go anywhere. I was getting forced to go. I dragged myself downstairs. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay Rosie to be mate less I am." Emmett says making me cry. I don't even see why I was crying its not like my tears would fall. It's not like it'll bring Bella back.

"Come before were late." Esme says grabbing my hand. I frowned yanking my hand away.

"I'm not a child." I snap before taking off with Emmett. My heart skipped a beat when I smelled Bella's scent. I shook my head. I'm going delusional. I knocked on the door and it opened to Victoria. I frowned and walked pass her.

"Rose you look different." Victoria says. I snort.

"I don't see how I'm dead." I snapped.

"Rosie be nice." Emmett says

"I am being nice." I say before everybody else came in. They made small talk. I wasn't never in the mood to make conversation since Bella left. I sighed.

"Let eat shall we." Victoria says. I watch everybody get up. Alice dragged me to a chair. I watch them suck the blood out of the animals. "Are you not going to eat Rose?" Victoria questioned

"I'm not hungry." I lied. I just didn't see what the point of living if Bella wasn't here.

"I can't give you your surprise if you don't eat." Victoria says. I frowned once again.

"I don't want a surprise." I snapped.

"I'm wounded." I heard the familiar voice say making me freeze. My heart no longer sadden.

Bella P.O.V

I smirked watching Rose freeze at the sound of my voice. I glanced at Emmett who was looking at my friend Johnathan.

"Johnathan that Victoria my adoptive mother Alice her mate, Carlisle his mate Esme, Edward his mate Amber, Jasper his mate Maria, Tim my adoptive father, Tanya, Irina, Katherine and her mater Veronica, Emmett, and my mate Rosalie everybody this Johnathan a good friend of mine." I say watching Rose turn around and look at me then Johnathan.

"Nate?" Rose says standing up. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ally!" Johnathan yells before bringing Rose in a bone crushing hug. Rose started crying pulling away from him.

"How did you-" Johnathan cut Rose off

"I went researching about your death and well here I am." Johnathan says. Rose nodded.

"I wanted to come back but-" Johnathan cut her off.

"Its against the rules I know." Johnathan says with a smile. Rose turned towards me and everybody and says something that shocked the hell out of me.

"Guys this is my brother Johnathan." My mouth hung open. I could see that they clearly looked alike but I didn't think they were in any relation.

"Welcome to the family!" Carlisle says before everybody went to hug him. I was frozen. I actually got to meet one of Rose family and I didn't even know it. I watch Rose walk towards me biting her lip.

"Can we talk?" Rose ask. I nod holding out my hand which Rose hesitantly took. I went into the biggest room there was and sat down. I looked at Rose. "I'm sorry I-" I put my finger to her lip and whispered.

"It's okay princess. I'm back princess. No more pain." I say before bringing my lips to Rose. Rose sighed in the kiss. I pulled back and gave her a smile. "I've missed you princess." I say

"I've missed you so much you don't-" I cut Rose off.

"I do know. I felt it. When you marked me . I began to feel your feelings. I'm sorry for leaving. I just needed you to feel what I felt." I say. Rose nodded.

"I understand." Rose says before I kissed her again.


	11. It Worked

I pushed Rose on the bed not detaching my lips from her's.

"Bella." Rose moaned against my lips. I slipped my hands under Rose shirt. Rose pulled back from the kiss and said "Bella are you s-" I cut Rose off by kissing her lips.

"I'm sure." I say before ripping off Rose shirt.

"HEY! I like that shirt." Rose says with a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll buy you a new one." I say before smashing my lips with her. Rose flipped us over.

"I don't think its fair for me to be the only one shirtless." Rose say before ripping my shirt off. I stood up for her to rip the rest of our clothes off. I stared at her body and she stared at mine. We maybe sound like children but only seeing her naked could make me cum right then and there. I kissed the top of both of Rose breast. Rose let out a hum. I laid Rose on the bed. I smiled staring at Rose wet pussy.

"May I taste her?" I asked. Rose didn't answer instead Rose leaned up and pressed her mouth against mine. I began to nibble on Rose lips asking for an entrance which she quickly granted access. Our tongues were deep inside each others mouths. Rose flipped us over not breaking our kiss. I moaned when Rose vagina rubbed against my member. Rose pulled back and started kissing my jaw and making her way in between my breast. Rose slowly took my nipple in her mouth whilst she fondled both of my breast. "Ooooh." I moan in pleasure. All to soon Rose mouth began to move further down. Rose began kissing me across my abs. "Baby stop teasing." I say shifting around.

"Emmett was big but your just umm huge." Rose says before stroking my member slowly in her hand. It was about nine inches or so maybe bigger. It was thick to so I guess that helped. I flipped us over. I started placing kisses over Rose chest paying attention to her breasts.

"Perfect." I murmured placing kisses over her whole chest and then her tone midriff. I moved down to Rose pussy lips. I pulled her lips apart and took a long licks.

"Mmmmm." Rose moaned. I just licked her up and down the folds, over the nub and her core. I wanted all her in my mouth. Liking her entrance and then sucking my finger. I slid a finger inside her. "Bella." Rose moaned. Rose eyes closed as I added another finger. I began to pump my fingers quickly inside her and my tongue working on the nub. I wasn't expecting Rose to hit an orgasm so fast. "SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Rose yelled Rose back arched. Rose pushed herself closer to me. "YES FUCK YES!" Rose yelled. I licked her up until she was done cumming.

"You taste good." I say.

"I want you inside me." Rose says.

"A-" Rose cut me off

"I want you to make love to me." Rose says. I felt pride swell up in my chest. I nodded. I leaned up and began to position myself at Rose entrance. Rose brought our lips together bring us. I pulled back and guided myself in Rose pussy. Rose flinched. I stopped when I noticed it. " Just got to get use to your thickness." I nodded. Rose nodded silently telling me to go. I drew back rocking my hips back and forth. The sensation to mark my mate was crazy I ignored it at that moment. My pre-cum leaked out in excitement. The next thing I knew I was on my back. Rose guiding me inside her and started riding me.

"OH FUCK BABY!" I yelled. I watched Rose breast jump as she bounced up and down on my manhood. Rose licked her lips and reached out and held my breast as she bounced.

"Tell me you love me!" Rose yelled. I pushed Rose on her back once again. I rammed inside Rose.

"YOU ARE MINE!" I say possessively before I bite down on her neck. I licked her neck and said "All of you is mine. I love being inside you. I love you." I say my hips moving faster. "Never leave me." I began to become rougher. "Mine." I say possessively. I began to kiss Rose. I felt Rose shiver beneath me indicating she was reaching her peak once more. Rose core wrapped tightly around my member. It was like she was teasing me. Sure enough we both were moaning onto each mouths. I released a lot inside of Rose. "I love you." I say

"I love you to." Rose says. I slid out of Rose earning a whimper. I got behind her and sighed.

"I meant every word I said." I said kissing Rose shoulder.

"I know baby." Rose says. I pulled Rose closer to me.

"I want children." I say. I heard Rose say.

"That's impossible in our would Bella." Rose say

"If it was would you carry my children?" I ask. Rose turned so she was facing me. I was way different from what I told everybody.

"Gladly." Rose says before placing a kiss on my lips. I smile before Rose and I started going back at it again.

*Three Weeks Later*

I sighed. Rose and I have been going at it for three weeks straight. I noticed Rose skin started to glow. I got in the shower with Rose let me tell you Rose can not keep her hands to herself. I put on some new clothes and handed Rose some after our shower. Rose pouted when she saw me with clothes. I shook my head.

"I have not feed in three weeks and you need to eat." I say before leaving the room. I let out a sigh of relief when I was out my room. "Mom d-" Victoria handed me a glass of blood. "Thanks." I say before I gulped down the glass of blood. I sat down and closed my eyes. I felt Rose on my lap and cuddled up to me. "Victoria can you get Rose some animal blood?" I ask

"Here you go sweetheart." Victoria say. I heard Rose sniff it and say

"God no it reeks." My eyes snapped open. I grabbed ahold of Rose chin. I smiled when I saw her eyes.

"It worked." I said before kissing Rose.


End file.
